Interview with Aro Volturi
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Aro spills insights on his marriage with Sulpicia, and also some of his historical knowledge :     please read this before reading Sulpicia's interview or else you'd have no idea what i was talking about!


I'm super excited about updating, yet again, and no, i'm not fishing for reviews for since i love you guys ( and aro) so much, i've decided to post another fic! :D please review! :D p.s., yes, i wake up in the middle of the night just to write my awesome ideas ;)

Aro pov for interview.

Interviewer :Hello, thank you for wanting to do this interview with me (smile)

A: Of course, my pleasure, I'm Aro. ( hold's out hand to shake )

Interviewer: erm.. no thanks... i'm more of a -peace out - kinda person, ya know?

A: alright then. You may proceed.

Interviewer: What's your favourite colour?

A: ultraviolet. Because Sully likes it too. ( smile)

Interviewer: Oh.. oh you're.. married ( looks sad)

A: Trust me, Felix is very single right now.

Felix (from afar): (wiggles eyebrow)

Interviewer: right... alright then, next question: have you had any technological blunders?

A: Well, yes, and no. Our skin is too cold to be registered on any touch screen, and when we press buttons they usually end up breaking, so for now, we'll rely on the good old method of pigeons. the concept of homing pigeons originated from Egypt and persia, most homing pigeons usually-

Interviewer( interrupts) : oKAAAYYYYYYyyy... next question: who is your favourite artist?

A: Da Vinci, definitely Da Vinci. I knew him personally, he was a very patient person, he answers all my questions.

Interviewer:(muttered) no wonder he died.. you must irritate him to death...

A: what was that?

Interviewer: NOTHING! nothing, everything's fine. Next : How many instruments do you play?

A: i play, almost every existing instrument that is pretty unbreakable. Mostly strings, like cello, violin, that type, My wife plays the harp, and the flute, she's wonderful, no, perfect. Wonderful is such an insulting word to use on her. Yes, I just love to have her listen to me when I play, she's so supportive and -

Interviewer cuts in again : Yea, we get it.. she's perfect and awesome and whatever. let's keep to the topic!

A: don't i ever get to complete ONE single question without being interupted?

Interviewer: alright, let's see how that works out for the audience. what's your favourite subject?

A: I like math, particularly the pythagorean theorem. It's very complex yet simple to understand and it's difficult for people to see the beauty of it.

You see, although it is often argued that knowledge of the theorem predates him. There is evidence that Babylonian mathematicians understood the formula, although there is little surviving evidence that they fitted it into a mathematical framework.

But trust me, that's bull. I was there when he created it. I helped him. Where did you think the inspiration came from?Obviously ME.

Also, the theorem can be generalized in various ways, including higher dimensional spaces, to spaces that are not Euclidean, to objects that are not right triangles, and indeed, to objects that are not triangles at all, but _n_-dimensional solids. The Pythagorean theorem has attracted interest outside mathematics as a symbol of mathematical abstruseness, mystique, or intellectual power; popular references in literature, plays, musicals, songs, stamps and cartoons abound.

Interviewer : you done yet? (bored voice)

A: Nope.. there's more -

Interviewer: OKAYY.. WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW!

A: you're such a Marcus

M: DID YOU JUST USE MY NAME AS A VERB?

A: Nope. (pops the P) can i go now? your interview bores me. you ask me questions and refuse to pay attention!( spins in chair)

Interviewer: alright, let's talk about something you're interested in. Sulpicia.

(Aro stops spinning) (grins like an idiot ) : ahh sully, ask away, i know everything about her.

(interviewer sighs) :When did you meet her?

A: We all know about the great fire of rome yes? Well, at that time the volturi lived quite near to the town. We saw the flames and in the cover of night we went to investigate. As we entered the burnt, charred remains of the city, I noticed a little girl with honey blonde hair, gorgeous though slightly thin, surrounded by a few other older girls, who teased her, and pulled at her hair, then finally when they pushed that little angel down, i had to intervene. Her tears broke my heart, and I offered her my hand. She explained that her family had died in the fire, her brother was missing, and she had nowhere else to go. Something about her attracted me. perhaps that childish curiosity, perhaps her resilience. but nevertheless I took her back to the main castle in volterra, where i raised her alongside the others.

Since the first night, I let her sleep in my rarely used bed, and I watched her sleep. Something about that act caught my heart in a snare, and the worst part was that I enjoyed being able to care for someone. I always held her in my arms at night, I always give her what she wants, and she is always supportive but somewhat opinionated whenever i consult with her. I had raised the perfect wife. Her wit matched mine, and she was literally the female version of me. Of course it took a while to get used to that, but the year she was 15, she was very ill, with what people now call leukemia. I had planned to turn her when she was older, but still beautiful, of course. But I had no choice, and we talked about her options. I wanted to spend eternity with her, maybe more, but then i had to respect her choice too. Luckily she complied. My heart wrenched with pain as I bit down on her delicate neck, I made sure she was unconscious. Alec solved that for me of course, but I stayed every second of her transformation, I held her hand and heard her thoughts. She knew i was hearing her out of course. Then soon after, I went down on one knee, and oathed to love/worship her every millisecond of every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every year, of every century, of every millenia.

Interviewer: Wow, i never knew you guys were so deep...

A: yes, well I've been through that lovesick phase as well, and I don't want it to ever wear off. Surely no relationship is perfect, but we had some help from Marcus. We both wanted her happiness. He wanted his supposedly adoptive daughter to be happy with her marriage, and so did i. so he helped to streghten our ties every now and then, but we do it out of good intent.

Interviewer: ahh.. i see, so, did you ever want to have children?

A: Of course I did, every man longs for a son he could play with, who would be cute, in his destructive force. But of course like is aid, I was willing to give up my interests for Sully's anytime, and I respect her body. She was 15, I didn't expect her to be pregnant with my child then, she herself is a child, in my eyes. But she's matured alot now, and though she still has that teenage rebellion in her, I love every inch of what she has to offer.

Interviewer: that's so touching ( dramatically cries and wipes tears)

A: your acting isn't fantastic (smile)

Interviewer: next question.. - (sulpicia walks into room and drapes herself over Aro's lap )

A: Sulpicia! where's the most perfect girl in the world?

S: Right here ( Aro wraps his arms around her waist and pull her close) Ro, i missed you. you were gone for five minutes! I need your attention so badly ( sully whines)

A( while stroking sully's fingers ): alright, so thank you for the interview, but my wife requires my presence now ( smile) goodbye, my young friends (A/N if you watched new moon you'd know how that sounds like)

So what do you guys think? :D read this before you read sulpicia's interview or else you'd be clueless when you read hers :D


End file.
